The Pink Haired Uchiha
by Irene Namikaze
Summary: Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare among teenage shinobi can have some very …colourful consequences . READ AND REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**T**itle: The Pink Haired Uchiha.

**S**ummary: A simple game of Truth or Dare among teenage shinobi can have some very …colourful consequences .

**R**ating:

**P**airing: Naruhina , Sasusaku , Shikatema , Sai/ino.

**Author's Note:** Some of the characters will be a little OC. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

It was six years after the 4th Great Ninja war. Lost ones had been mourned and buried, families separated had been united, the five great ninja nations had formed an alliance and there was peace. Konohagakure no Sato was celebrating this new golden era of peace with a party.

**Now at the party…..**

All of rookie nine, including, Sai, team Gai ,the sand siblings and Sasuke who had gotten his ass handed to him by his best friend and rival, Naruto, were crowded around in a corner of the room where Tsunade had decided to throw the party.

"Let us play a game, dattebayo!" shouted Uzumaki Naruto, hokage-in-training

"What kind of game?" asked a curious Sai.

"Truth or Dare" suggested his girlfriend Ino. Yes people, Ino and Sai had gotten together after the war. They made an odd couple with Sai's lack of emotions and Ino's penchant for drama, but they balanced each other out and were very happy.

"Okay then," said Kiba producing an empty sake bottle from Kami-knows-where. By this time everyone had gathered in a large circle, with various levels of excitement on their faces.

"I spin first." Kiba said, or more like shouted. He spun the bottle and it landed facing Neji.

"Truth or Dare, Hyuuga?" he asked with a smirk.

"Truth." the young man replied, staring stonily.

"You are no fun." Kiba pouted. He blinked, using puppy dog eyes to try to get Neji to do what he wanted.

"Pathetic." Neji stated. This was wasting his time. He had better things to do that look at Kiba make a fool out of himself. "Just ask your question, Inuzuka." Neji asked impatiently.

"Have you ever used your Byakugan to peep in on Tenten?" Kiba asked unexpectedly out of the blue.

"No, never!" Neji replied, a tint of red coating his cheeks as the impact of Kiba's words sank in.

"You're boring Neji! A doujutsu like that and you've never peeped…" Kiba said, looking shocked. How could Neji not have used his byakugan for some thing other than fighting? Didn't he have a mind? There were various possibilities that he could explore!

"Complete that sentence, dog-boy, and I'll break your nose. Kapeesh?" Sakura threatened, interrupting Kiba and cracked her knuckles to indicate that she was not joking.

He chuckled nervously and noticing the glare directed to him by every other female in the room, he wisely kept quiet.

And after that small drama, the game continued with Shikamaru saying truth whenever the bottle landed facing him, until Temari smacked him and forced him to accept Naruto's dare to kiss her.

That came as a shocking surprise to some of them, who had no idea they even liked each other, much less dating.

During the course of the game, Lee was made to abandon his body-hugging suit and get his hair and eyebrows cut and shaved respectively by Ino, Sai was dared by a tipsy Tenten to call Tsunade to her face an old hag.

Suffice to say, that did not end very well and Sai was admitted to the hospital with broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and a cracked skull. All courtesy of the irate and drunk Hokage.

Shino had been dared by Sakura to remove his glasses, and now it was Hinata turn to truth or dare Sasuke.

"Truth or dare, Uchiha?" she challenged. Over the years, Hinata had developed into a confident young woman and was now engaged to marry Naruto. Her dream come true.

"Dare." replied Sasuke, who was as cocky as ever. Hinata smirked, sending chills down the dark eyed boy's spine

"I dare you to dye your hair pink for a week in and outside of missions." This was her big break as a prankster. No way was she starting small.

There was silence and then, Naruto and Kiba burst into fits of hysterical laughter, even Gaara could be seen smiling. The vision of a pink haired Sasuke would do that to anyone.

"NO!" said Sasuke, vehemently. He could imagine it. He shivered; he'd look just like Sakura on a bad hair day. The horror!

"Oh and why not?" she asked. She was determined to see it through. She hadn't had a good laugh in ages.

"It's ridiculous," he snorted before continuing. "Besides the enemy could spot me a mile away with pink hair." he replied

"Is that so? Pray, do tell me then, how has Sakura survived through her career as a kunoichi with pink hair, hmm?" she asked. He had no response .

"It's just as I thought the last Uchiha is a coward with chicken ass hair. He is a scaredy cat." Hinata taunted.

"Take it back!" the Uchiha demanded childishly.

"Why should I?" Hinata retorted. "You refused the dare and you have chicken…"

"I'll do it!" the proud Uchiha growled out. He immediately regretted it when Hinata smirked evilly. _It's just as I predicted. _She thought. _He fell for it hook, line_ _and sinker. _

"You are a bad influence on Hinata, Naruto" Sakura said to Naruto, she had to defend her boyfriend even though she wanted to see Sasuke with his new hairdo as eagerly as the others.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke." Hinata said, when they were packing up to leave, her evil smirk still on her face. "I can't wait."

When he reached his house, with the pink dye that he had bought, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, imagining himself with pink hair.

"It can wait till tomorrow." He decided. He wanted to have a few precious hours with his lovely black hair. After all this, he was so getting Hinata back for this.

**~ - ~ End of Chapter 1 ~-~**

Reviews will be really appreciated, :). Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Naruto [and all Canon characters] is the sole propery of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto and not mine [sadly],

Author's Note: Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Chapter 2: First Day

Uchiha Sasuke, avenger, ex-traitor, killer of Orochimaru, co-defeater of Akatsuki and Madara, the only man brave enough to date Haruno Sakura [lee didn't count in his opinion and neither did Naruto because he was engaged to the source of his humiliation a.k.a Hinata ], current Anbu captain , best friend and rival of the soon-to-be-sworn in sixth Hokage ,walked to the Hokage's tower with his hair a shade of pink that could rival Sakura's own.

He could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and refused to believe he was blushing, he was an Uchiha dammit!, Uchiha's did not blush. Giggles and chuckles could be heard all around as the last Uchiha was spotted with his new hairdo, of course no one would laugh in his face.

"HAHAHA! HAHA!", then again maybe not as he located the source of laughter, which turned out to be the Inuzuka boy.

"Hahahah, man, Hinata caught you good" Kiba commented still laughing.

"Zip it dog-boy" Sasuke scowled looking intimidating-well as intimidating as he could with pink hair.

"Aww , did I hurt your feelings , I apologize pink is a very nice colour on you , in fact you should dye it more often" Kiba continued as he watched Sasuke battle with himself for self-control.

_Do Not Maim, _he thought to himself. He successfully calmed his urges to pulverize the boy in front of him.

He ignored Kiba's laughter, and continued on with his original journey to the tower, all the while vowing never to accept a dare from Hinata ever again, coward with chicken-ass hair or not, he had dignity to think of.

~~~~~~~~~~In the Tower~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade tried with all her might to stifle the laughter threatening to burst out from her as she regarded the last Uchiha , Naruto on the other hand had no such qualms as he collapsed onto the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, even Ton-ton the pig was letting out some weird kind of noise which could have been interpreted as laughter.

_Do Not Maim, Do Not Maim, _he chanted to himself over and over again in his head.

Naruto continued laughing,Ton-ton was still making weird noises and Tsunade was still giggling.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"If you're quite done with your laughter, I would like to know why I was summoned here this morning Hokage-sama," he said his every word dripping with barely concealed irritation.

"Right, hmm," Tsunade calmed down enough to answer his question,''a missing nin sighted in the border between Konoha and Kumogakure , you are to investigate these claims and capture if possible the shinobi or shinobis involved, understood ?"

"Hai Hokage- sama" Sasuke, replied , trying to ignore Naruto's snickers of laughter,

"Good , you leave tomorrow morning "

"Hai ,Hokage- sama" Sasuke replied again, bowing he left the office, when he got to the door, he turned as he heard the Hokage speak,

"By the way, Uchiha, lovely new look"

Sasuke ignored the sound of laughter coming from her office as he left the Tower.

~~~~~~Later in the day~~~~~~~`

Sasuke was currently pounding his feelings of anger and embarrassment into the innocent training post. The post unfortunately was having none of that and decided at that very moment in time that it would rather break, decompose and rejoin Mother Earth than receive this treatment any longer , fortunately [the post] or unfortunately[Sasuke] depending on whose point of view you observed from , Sasuke was no psychic and even if he was , it was doubtful his powers would be able to understand the thoughts of the post. His last blow broke the poor post but in retaliation , a splinter of it poked Sasuke in the eye.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" the uchiha hopped about the field clutching his eye , he turned to glare at the post, if looks could kill, the post would be nothing but ash right now,in fact why not Sasuke mused , closing his eyes and concentrating, he uttered one word and opened his eye to reveal a fully developed Mangekyo Sharingan

**"Amaterasu!"**

Stepping back he paused to admire his handiwork, he smirked in satisfaction and was about to go pound another poor, innocent post when a feminine voice stopped him.

"Using a high ranked jutsu like Amaterasu on a non-living, poor defenceless object like a post, just because you were poked in the eye, really Sasuke?" Hinata said crossing her arms as she observed him.

"What do you want Hinata" he could not help it that his every word was spoken with irritation.

"Can't I just drop by to see how a friend of mine is doing" she spoke sweetly , but the look in her eye was devious and ruined her act of innocence. _As if_ Sasuke thought as he raised a doubtful eye brow.

"Okay, I just came down to see your new look, everyone is talking about it," Hinata said noticing his look. _Innocent _Sasuke thought , _she's as bad as Naruto if not worse._

"Anyways, Sakura said you should come to the hospital later for some vaccines and other stuff " she turned to leave

"Oh, and by the way pink is totally your colour" laughing she shunshined away in a swirl of green leaves.

Remember to review or I'll make you dye your hair pink [ I mean it]. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Naruto [and all Canon characters] is the sole property of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto and not mine [sadly].

Author's Note: Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Thanks to those who reviewed my story! It was really appreciated.

Chapter 3: The Mission

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun .Be careful" Sakura told him as she saw him off at the village gate on his way to his mission.

"Don't worry Sakura , I will be" Sasuke said after kissing her lightly on the lips. Turning around and applying chakra to feet he ran as fast as he could to the border.

~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~

He was seriously beginning to doubt Tsunade's prowess as a hokage , and really who could blame him? , she _was_ over sixty years of age , if not more.

Why was the Uchiha having these thoughts you wonder, the reason was simple. What Tsunade had thought was [were] missing shinobi turned out to be hunters, hunting bears during the closed season. The Uchiha had arrived at the border during the evening and had decided to rest and continue the mission the next day. He had woken up early and taking advantage of the snake contract the snake bastard (_cough _Orochimaru _cough)_, had given him, he had tracked the group of hunters.

They had been resistant at first when Sasuke had told them to leave but, after a Mangekyo Sharingan enhanced glare ,[Tsukuyomi may or may not have been involved at one point] they packed up, running as fast as they could to get away from the Uchiha.

On his way back he decided to stop by a village in the Fire Country to purchase some items,

And Now…

"Kaa-san, kaa-san , look that weird man has pink hair!" a little boy probably not older than five exclaimed to his mother , pointing at Sasuke and tugging at his mother's skirt at the same time as he noticed Sasuke bought some tomatoes from a fruit vendor.

_Curse you Hyuuga Hinata. S_asuke thought to himself, as every head swiveled in his direction at the little boys proclamation.

"How many times have I told you Shizouka that its rude to point at or to talk about strangers, ?" the boy's mother chided him.

"Gomen Kaa-san" , the little boy apologized and wilted under his mother's stern gaze.

The woman turned to him.

"My apologies sir, shizouka is still learning the art of being a polite gentleman".

Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgement, though on the inside he was dying of mortification.

The two left and Sasuke continued with his shopping hoping no-one was looking at him. He bought six of the roundest, most juicy looking tomatoes , a beautiful picture locket as a gift for Sakura, a book for himself and was on his way home when he heard a child scream.

Locating the source of the scream he found the boy who had called him out on his hair and his mother. They were both cowering against the wall in a dark alley as a gang of four men surrounded them at knife point. He could feel his blood boiling,if there was one thing Sasuke hated it was those who preyed on those who could not defend themselves.

"Let them go" he ordered.

Startled the men jumped and turned around, but when they saw his hair they began to laugh.

"Awww , look our pink haired hero had arrived to save the day" one of the presumably the leader said, "better run home to mama boy, before I carve that pretty face of yours"

Sasuke wondered why no-one was scared of him when he remembered that he wore no ninja accessories, so everyone thought he was just a pretty boy.

"Let them go" he ordered once again with poison dripping from his every word, if the leader was scared he showed no sign of it.

"What are you gonna do if I don't eh?, force me to braid your hair?"

The others let out hearty guffaws at that statement.

_Do Not Maim, _he thought to himself _they're just civilians,_

_**Civillians, who just insulted our hair colour and our pride. They are also currently attacking two defenceless civilians.**_

_Who are you and what are you doing in my head_

**_I am ….… _**the voice paused for a dramatic effect….**_ your darker half._**

_Darker half? _

**_Yeah you are already dark, so I am your darker half._**

_I am not dark_

**_Says the guy who ran away to Orochi-gay, and used Amaterasu on a post._**

_That was in the past and besides that post poked me in the eye. But Orochi-gay really?_

**_Hmm, you're right, he was probably a bi. _**The voice mused seriously, Sasuke sweatdropped.

_That was not the point of the rhetorical question, besides what makes you think he's gay?_

**_The guy wanted your body. _**

_He wanted it for a completely different reason!._

**_He gave you a hickey._**

_It was a seal for crying out loud._

**_And the only way of giving it to you was by kissing you on the neck?_**

**_…_**

**_Thought so. _**The voice said smugly

_You are insane._

**_Technically, I am you so you just insulted yourself, anyways what do we do to the about the thugs?_**

_What do you suggest we do? _

**_I say we….._**

Not wasting anything Sasuke took out two of the men with blows to the neck, they crumbled like a pack of cards. The third man he elbowed in the stomach , while the man bent in pain he kicked him in the shins and then sent him rolling with a backhanded slap in the face , all this happened in a couple of seconds and the man [ which sasuke presumed was the leader ] was left gaping in bewilderment.

Looking at the man straight in the eye with his sharingan blazing a furious red Sasuke cast a Tsukuyomi.

The sky turned red and the man was tied to a post. Sasuke appeared before him.

"For the next 72 hours you will experience your worst nightmare," he said ominously ,"THE YOUTHFUL EMBRACE OF THE GREEN BEASTS OF KONOHA!" , suddenly several clones of Gai and Lee appeared from nowhere and with an evil smirk Sasuke commenced the hugging marathon.

_Don't you think that was a little harsh? _

**_Nah ,they deserved it. _**

Sasuke let go of the man and dropped him unceremoniously to the floor, addressing the woman and her child he asked

"Are you both alright ?''

"Yes thank you very much pinkuu no danna (1)! You're my hero!" the little boy said , temporarily forgetting about his mother's warning.

"Shizouka!",the boy's mother bopped him on the head and apologized on her son's behalf, she tried to pay for his ruined groceries but his refused.

Leaving the thugs at the mercy of the local townspeople, Sasuke shunshined away.

~~~~~~~~Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the local police arrived they were met with a strange scene, the man whom which Sasuke had cast Tsukuyomi on was hugging himself tightly, rocking back and forth on the same spot , while twitching his eye sporadically and muttering ,

"So much green," over and over again.

When they tried to grab him he flinched violently exclaiming, "no more hugs!"

He was admitted into a psychiatric hospital with a severe case of trauma .

**(1) Pinkuu no danna- pink-haired mister.**

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW OR I'LL SIC INNER SASUKE ON YOU. **:D !


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the late update, I had exams. School's over for first term so I might update more frequently.

A/N: Naruto [and all Canon characters] is the sole property of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto and not mine [sob].

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by an episode of ugly betty.

Once again, thanks to those who reviewed, it meant so much! J

Chapter 4 : Sai , and more embarrassment.

It was a sunny, peaceful day in konoha, the birds were singing, the citizens were going about their various businesses thinking happy thoughts all except for one [temporarily] pink-haired citizen.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was at the supermarket doing some shopping, why was this so bad you ask? Surely, shopping for your loved one was not so bad, well it would not have been so bad it was normal shopping, he sighed as he recalled why he was here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No"

"Please, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said from her position on the bed

"Why can't you go, you're the one who uses it,"

"I've told you Sasuke," she was getting frustrated with him, "I'm sick ,my nose is runny and I have cramps , trust me when I say they hurt like hell , you males have no idea how lucky you guys are" she wrapped her arms round her middle for emphasis.

"They can't be that bad, people get cramps all the time, besides you are the medic you heal yourself or something" he was desperately clutching at straws now

"Please sasuke-kun" she implored him giving him her best version of the _Puppy dog eyes no jutsu_

_"_Okay"he gave in albeit with great reluctance.

**_You are so whipped_**

_Shut up, besides you are me too._

**_But no one knows I exist so it's just you._**

_I hate you_

_I__** love you too.**_

_Puppy dog eyes no jutsu, SUCCESS!__ ._Inner Sakura rejoiced as he agreed.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun , I owe one big time!"

"You sure do" he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was in front of the shelf , [whose location had been pointed out for him by one of the male salesclerk, who had given him a pitying look when Sasuke told him what he wanted] ,which held the _feminine product, _he had refused to acknowledge the name of the _thing _even to himself.

He had just picked out Sakura's favoured brand when he heard Sai's [or as he liked to call him, the replacement] voice.

"My, my, my, first the pink hair and now its sanitary pads, are you transsexual Sasuke-kun?, the replacement said loudly, attracting the attention of several people who looked at the Uchiha oddly.

"I heard it's a complicated operation but I never knew they could actually give you a womb ,-" he continued oblivious of the murderous glares Sasuke was sending his way, several of the male customers snickered when Sai's words sank in.

_Death to Sai._

**_No, death's to good for him, why don't we use tsukuyomi on him_**

_Can't he's a comrade, besides Sakura will skin us alive._

**_Did I mention how hopelessly whipped you are?_**

_Whatever_

**_Now that I think about it, did just refer to yourself as a plural entity?_**

_Do me a favour , shut up._

_"-_will this mean those pads are for you, have you started menstruating yet?" then he lowered his voice though it was still quite audible to anyone who was within a 2-meter radius "how about PMS, also why do you still look so masculine shouldn't you have more feminine curves?

Lots of people edged away from them at Sai's strange questions, mothers covered the ears of their children and several men walked away as fast as possible away from Sai , while giving Sasuke looks ranging from curiosity to disgust.

Sai edged even closer to the supremely annoyed Uchiha

" is it true they keep IT in a jar?"

Sasuke cringed as a mental image of Sai's question seared itself into his brain, permanently scarring him.

_Did I say he's a comrade, my mistake he's an S-ranked criminal, whose immediate termination shall bring great pleasure to many_

**_So how do we do it, quick and painless or slow and torturous_**

_The latter._

Donning on a smile that would have made Orochimaru terrified Sasuke approached Sai with a creepy, mad gleam in his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Hours Later In Konoha prison~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have got to stop getting yourself into sticky situations like this Sasuke, do you know what Ino has been threatening to do to you when she sees you, your girlfriend had to sedate her lest by now you would be nothing but an unrecognizeable smudge of ash beneath my sandals" Naruto said to Sasuke, he raised his sandals to prove his point.

****"What even happened at the store- which you owe 5000 yen to the owner for property damage – anyways?"

Sasuke recounted the entire incident to him

"Whoa , whoa, whoa, slow down, Sai-"

"the replacement"

"-whatever,- thought you were a transsexual because you were at the store buying the pa-" he paused ,even he couldn't say it without stuttering, "-the things without wearing a transformation jutsu?"

"Yes" Sasuke muttered, cursing himself as he realised his moment of utter stupidity

There was a moment of silence and then-

"HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA HA HA HA…."Naruto burst into a fit of loud uncontrollable laughter, he collapsed on the floor and did not even notice the strange looks that other prisoners plus the guards gave him.

"Are you quite done" Sasuke asked him when 5-minutes had gone by in laughter [Naruto] and silence [Sasuke].

" Sasuke my good man, you just crack me up."

"It was an honour to be of entertainment to you Lord Hokage" he bit out, sarcasm lacing every word of the sentence.

"Sorry sheesh, don't get so stiff, you're the one who forgot to transform"he giggled again.

Sasuke ignored him and faced the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sai? again?, what did he do this time" Shizune sighed as she observed the vaguely humanoid creature that was laid half-dead on the hospital bed

"He called Sasuke a transsexual" one of the nurses said trying and failing to stop a snort of laughter

"Ah that explains it" she turned back to Sai and commenced healing.

I have nothing against transsexuals, please do not be offended.

ME ( THE DIRECTOR)-And CUT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

Sasuke: if they do?

Me: _begins to polish and sharpen my katana while eyeing Sasuke like sheep about to be slaughtered._

_ME: Save sasuke by reviewing_


	5. Chapter 5

ME :What's up people of the Earth, this your resident writer Irene Namikaze here with a new chapter.

Sasuke: Just get on with the story.

Me: You will pay for your insolence Uchiha. This chapter is dedicated especially to you.

Sasuke: Hn, hit me with your best shot.

Discaimer: Do I really have to? [sigh] Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 5: Dreams, Ino, and revenge.

Sasuke was having one of those dreams again.

This time he was a ballerina.

He was on large, well-lit stage facing a large audience of toads. However, these were not normal toads unless toads with ramen noodle hair were a new specie of toads he had yet to encounter. This struck him as odd because, having a ramen-addicted best friend with a toad summoning contract would have broadened Sasuke's knowledge of these particular specie of toads .This unfortunately, was not his main problem, which was his outfit. He was dressed in a pink, frilly tutu, embroided with blue leaf-like patterns, and white pantyhose, this realization did nothing to help his mood.

The music started, a composition of Mozart's [who the heck was Mozart?] played by suspended blue ninja sandals drifted softly from a spot at the corner of the stage. He began to dance.

First he pirouetted, the he stood on tip-toes and raised his left leg until it was almost level with his head, then he pirouetted again. This continued until the song ended, and the crowd of ramen-toads began to croak and hop in approval. Sasuke bowed and floated off the stage with the aid of butterfly wings, which he was sure did not exist before.

In the privacy of his room, Sasuke feet was being massaged by a crow with whiskers and blond feathers that bore a striking resemblance to his knuckle-headed friend, and his wings were being polished by a kitten with green fur and pink eyes. He was not sure whether to feel proud or ashamed.

Proud, because he'd done so well, or ashamed, because he had butterfly wings.

His eyes had just turned to the mirror -to notice that even in his dreams his hair was still pink- when the dream changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~dream change~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was at a party, with Dora the Explorer [how he knew this was a mystery beyond the shinigami].

There were singing "happy birthday to you" from what he could gather, but the language was nothing he understood.

He was jerked from his musings by a loud cry of "Swiper, no swiping".

The fox which he assumed was Swiper got to the cake before Dora had a chance to repeat the phrase. He then gloated, "You're too late!," you'll never find it now! Ha, ha, ha!," and he threw the cake away.

Some of the guests began to cry as soon as the fox ran away, but Dora -and her blue monkey sidekick / friend Boots [again how he knew this was a mystery] -stood up pulled him on, it was then he realized he was a bag pack.

~~~~One discovered and eaten cake later~~~~~~~~

"We did it, we did it, we did it, Hurray!" Dora sang

"Over hill and across the lake, yeah! ,we did it ,we did it, we did it, hurray !"

"we crossed the bridge and we found the cake,yeah! ,we did it ,we did it, we did it, hurray!"Boots continued, while doing some weird dance move that involved bending the knees and stretching out the arms.

"Did what" Sasuke the bag pack wondered, "all you did was speak to thin air and ask the air to join you to do this or that, how was that useful,?!"

He was just about to voice out this particular opinion when he was awakened by a douse of icy, cold water on his face courtesy of the head of Konoha's current head of the T&I department - Ino.

"AHHH!" he yelled, ignoring his well-cultivated Uchiha pride.

"Top of the morning to ya, pinky" she said, ignoring his evil stare, "its morning and you are free to go".

"I am?"

"Not quite, you still have to sit for a few psychological exams to determine whether or not your stay in jail has affected your mental health"

At his doubtful look, she said

"don't worry, it's all standard procedure."

Sasuke did not like her facial expression, it also didn't help that he was in here because of what he did to her boyfriend – even though it was all Sai's fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight," a very confused looking Ino said to him 30 minutes later in her office,

"first off you were a ballerina with butterfly wings"

"Next, the crowd was made of ramen-haired toads"

"also, the music which you ballerina dream-self danced to was played by a pair of blue ninja sandals that were suspended in mid-air"

At Sasuke's nod she continued,

"after dancing you proceeded to float of the stage with your butterfly wings, and in your backstage room you were groomed by a blonde crow and a green cat with pink eyes. From there the dream changed and you were a bag pack to girl named-" she looked at her clipboard for confirmation, "-Dora who had a blue monkey with red boots, and was incidentally called Boots, who left a friend's birthday party to go after a fox named Swiper who stole the cake, Am I getting this right?" she asked Sasuke, who at the moment wished he was anywhere but here, stated like that his dream {dreams?} seemed ridiculous.

"Okay Sasuke, follow me." And she left the office with the last [though not for long if sakura had anything to say about it] Uchiha following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In Tsunade's [soon to be Naruto's ] office~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade sat behind her desk previewing the file Ino had given her concerning Sasuke, her brow was creased in a frown that did not bode well for him.

"I'm sorry to say this Sasuke, but I'm going to have to take you off active ninja duty for some time till I'm sure you're alright, I think your stay in the cell has knocked you off balance, so you'll need some time off to tighten those loosened screws, as a precaution I'm also going to assign Ino to you. You'll do whatever she asks, I want no complaints from her understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Sasuke grunted out

_How dare she take us off active ninja duty, we are perfectly sane. we do not need to tighten any so called screws._

**_Maybe she's right Sasuke, you do need some time off, I mean referring to yourself as a 'we', even though we are two minds in one, we're still in essence one._**

_… _

**_Maybe it won't be so bad_**

**__**_that is doubtful_

_**come on, maybe she's forgiven us.**_

~~~~~~~~at the flower shop~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop how may I help you?" Sasuke asked a surprised looking Kiba.

Why was Kiba surprised?, well Ino had made the Uchiha dress up in a light blue butterfly costume, claiming it would relax his mind-he believed it was for revenge.

Kiba closed his gaping mouth, and produced a camera from Kami-knows-where , he then went on to snap several photos of the already humiliated Sasuke who couldn't do a thing because Ino was watching him with that damned clipboard of hers.

"Hahahaha! Wait till the others get a load of this"Kiba said laughing and running out of the shop, forgetting to buy the flowers he meant to.

_You were saying?_

**_I stand corrected. _**

He sighed, only 3 days, 6 hours and 42 minutes to go and this stupid dare would be over, not that he was counting or anything.

**_THE END_**

Sasuke: We hate you.

Me: You did say I should hit you with my best.

Don't forget to review please J

Author's Note: I bear no grudge towards Ballet or children cartoons.


End file.
